


Let Me Love You

by namjoojoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Frat Boy Doyoung, Intoxication, Love Confessions, Lucas is in Love, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoojoo/pseuds/namjoojoo
Summary: after a night out, lucas and jungwoo make some discoveries.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this small little blurb/drabble whatever this is that i wrote at 2 am

“Jungwoo, I told you not to drink so much. You know you can’t handle your liquor.” 

Lucas was essentially talking to a brick wall, as Jungwoo barely registered what the other had said to him. 

“I’m not even drunk, Xuxi, I only had 3 shots.” the elder slurred as Lucas tried to support him while opening up the door to their dorm room, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Yea, because after the third one you stopped counting.” 

Nights out ended like this more often than not, Lucas having to stop Jungwoo from drinking until he passed out because _‘One more shot won’t hurt’_ , and then having to drag the boy back to their dorm room at the end of the night before Jungwoo started letting people take jelly shots off of his stomach. 

(Jungwoo always tried to defend himself with _‘That only happened one time!’_ , every time Lucas brought it up.) 

After somehow managing to get the intoxicated boy inside their room and laid down on his bed, he went to grab a bottle of water and returned to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Here Jungwoo, if you don’t want to be completely fucked up in the morning you should probably drink this.” 

Sober Jungwoo would gladly take the bottle of water, a completely rational decision, but Drunk Jungwoo didn’t usually like to take other people’s advice. 

The boy smirked before saying, “Make me, Xuxi.” 

Lucas was also used to Jungwoo becoming flirty when he was drunk, which explained how easily he could find someone to hook up with at the many numbers of parties that they attended. He was pretty, anyone with eyes could see that. And not only on the outside, but Jungwoo himself was just a naturally kind-hearted person. He was someone who _literally_ wouldn’t hurt a fly, someone who couldn’t tell anyone no even if it inconvenienced him. Someone that Lucas had fallen in love with. So on nights like these, it hurt the most when Jungwoo treated him like this, like he was just another potential hookup. But Lucas couldn’t blame him, he wouldn’t dare to even if he could. So on nights like these, he tucked away the part of him that was hurting. 

“You can’t make drinking water sexual. And can you just drink it for me? It doesn’t have to be all of it.” 

Jungwoo huffed before sitting up and taking the bottle, which Lucas had already opened for him, and brought it to his lips. “You’d be surprised.” He said between sips. After drinking what he thought was enough, he put the bottle down on the table next to the bed. 

“You really need to learn how to stop yourself, Jungwoo. I mean, what would happen if I wasn’t there to look out for you?” 

Jungwoo was silent for a few moments, looking into his lap as he sat crisscrossed. Lucas was about to get up and walk into the bathroom, longing for a shower after being in a place where everyone had been grinding against each other, and where your shoulders were always touching someone else’s, before Jungwoo spoke up in a soft voice. 

“But you’ll always be there for me, right?” He was looking at Lucas with those big, doe eyes again. Lucas wanted to say, _‘Of course I’ll always be there, I’m in love with you for God’s sake’_ , but instead, settled for, “That’s what friends are for, aren’t they?”

His heart was hurting. 

Jungwoo looked back down at his lap again. “That’s good. Most people wouldn’t even bother, they’d just call me a slut.”

Lucas’ eyes widened. “What are you talking about?” 

“I know what people say about me. That I’m easy, always looking for a good fuck, a slut,” he sighed. “You haven’t heard?” 

Lucas couldn’t pretend that he hadn’t overheard some of the things being said about the other. Most of the time, he just chose to block it out, because what the fuck did they know about Jungwoo? And what was so wrong about it? 

“I mean, listen, who gives a fuck about what they have to say? They don’t even know anything about you.” 

Jungwoo sighed again. “You always ask me why I can’t seem to control myself, right?” 

Lucas nodded slightly. 

“Well, it’s because if I drink, I can forget about him, even if it’s just for a while. It stops hurting for a while.” He reached for the bottle and took another sip of water. 

Yukhei knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to make him talk about this guy who had hurt him so badly when he was this drunk, knew he should probably wait for another day when he was sober and could remember this conversation. But his curiosity got the best of him. 

“Who are you trying to forget about?”

He took another sip before placing the bottle back on the desk. “That asshole frat boy, Doyoung.”

Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows. He had heard the name before. “Doyoung? What about him?”

Jungwoo brought his legs closer to his chest, resting his head on top of his knees. 

“We used to be a thing. Before we became roommates, obviously. In the beginning, everything was great, and he was perfect. But, after a few months, he kept trying to pressure me into,” he squeezed his eyes shut. “Into doing things with him that I didn’t want to.” 

Jungwoo was crying now and Yukhei’s heart was breaking for him and God, he regretted asking him. Regretted making him relive this when all the other boy had been trying to do was get away from it in any way he could. 

“One day, he tried to get me to do stuff with him, but I wouldn’t let him, and I snapped at him. So he just left me there. And the next day,” Jungwoo laughed emptily as a tear streamed down his face. “The _next fucking day_ , he’s telling everyone that I was practically begging for him to fuck me, and that I was just some whore who wanted him to take my virginity, and that I left him no other choice. Everyone already had that idea of me, so I just stuck with it. He just wanted to show off to his friends. I’m so fucking stupid.” Jungwoo covered his face with his hands and started to cry harder. 

“Jungwoo, I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve any of this shit. Some people are such fucking assholes, God, I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Jungwoo shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything. If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I’m always making you watch after me and depending on you to keep me away from trouble. It’s not fair to you.” 

Lucas wanted to shake the boy until he understood. Why didn’t he understand that he wanted to be there for him? That he _wanted_ to take care of him? 

“Jungwoo, no, you don’t ever have to apologize. If I didn’t want to look out for you, trust me, I wouldn’t. You can depend on me, I want you to depend on me.”

Jungwoo looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks. “I’m not worth it, Xuxi. More than enough people have told me that.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Lucas leaned close to the other’s face and caressed both of his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “I don’t know anyone who’s as kind, or smart, or beautiful, or as loving as you are. Doyoung didn’t realize how perfect you are, and that’s his loss. You can’t let him affect you anymore.” 

Jungwoo’s lower lip was trembling, and he looked like he was going to burst into tears again. “I’m not perfect, Xuxi. I’m a mess, I’m broken, I’m just-” 

Lucas didn’t really know what caused him to kiss Jungwoo at that moment. Maybe it was because he wanted him to stop degrading himself, maybe it was because it was the only thing he knew he could do to try to get Jungwoo to understand. He needed him to know that he was in love with him, and that absolutely nothing is a burden when it comes to Jungwoo. Either way, they shared a gentle kiss, soft lips finding one another, eyelids fluttering shut. The pink that had previously decorated Jungwoo’s cheeks was now back with a vengeance. 

When Lucas finally broke the kiss, Jungwoo just sat frozen, eyes blinking rapidly. “Why did you-“

“Because I’m in love with you, Jungwoo. I’m utterly, completely and totally in love with you. The last thing I want is for you to feel bad about yourself, and I don’t want you to carry all of this on your own. I want you to depend on me, I want to take care of you, and I promise you, I’ll treat you how that asshole should have treated you.” Lucas swallowed, and Jungwoo just blinked at him, eyebrows raised high. “Please, Jungwoo, I’ll always be there for you, I promise. And I’ll show you just how perfect you are.” 

Jungwoo’s shoulders started shaking, and more tears started to fall. Lucas enveloped him into a hug, allowing Jungwoo to cry into his neck, the boy wrapping his arms loosely around the others back before letting out a sob. Lucas rubbed circles in Jungwoo’s back, whispering _‘It’s okay’_ and _‘I’m here’_. All he had wanted was for someone who would let him cry, using drinking and hookups as a way of shouting that he needed a shoulder, and someone who would listen. 

“Xuxi,” Jungwoo inhaled a shaky breath. “I think I’ve known for a long time now.” 

“Known what?” he was still rubbing circles into the other’s back. 

“That I love you too. I was just scared, so, so scared that you were too disgusted by me for sleeping with so many people to love me. Even though I felt ashamed, I couldn’t help loving you. This whole time, you’ve always been my support system.” 

Lucas placed his hands on the other’s shoulders and pushed him away gently, enough so that he could see Jungwoo’s face in its entirety. Lucas cupped his face in his hands again, wiping the tears away. It felt like he was wiping all of Jungwoo’s troubles away too. 

“Can I kiss you? Again?” 

Jungwoo smiled a bit as he wiped his eyes. “Yes, you can kiss me. Again.” 

Lucas leaned in and gave him a small peck, right in the middle of his lips.

“Again.” 

Lucas smiled, before kissing the tip of Jungwoo’s nose. 

“More.” 

Lucas kissed both of Jungwoo’s cheeks, his forehead, his nose again, before kissing his lips once more, making it last longer than the last two. They intertwined their fingers together before resting their foreheads against each other. 

“I love you, Xuxi.”

“I love you too, Jungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
